


The Only Thing I Want Is Your Love

by onoderaritsu (paradisobound)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eventual mpreg, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, it's not a slow burn but it's not like an instant thing either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisobound/pseuds/onoderaritsu
Summary: Yokozawa Takafumi felt like he presented wrong. He wasn't supposed to be an omega: he felt like he should have been an alpha. But...it's not like he change.Succumbing to his omega presentation, he gets left in a situation that he doesn't quite know how to navigate. Luckily, Kirishima Zen is there for him...even if Yokozawa isn't sure he can handle it.
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This is my first ever fic for this fandom and to say I'm nervous is an understatement haha. I have been reading SIH since November 2019 and I've watched the anime and researched so much since then that I felt comfortable enough to finally write something for here. 
> 
> I have been a fandom writer since 2016 so it's not like this is my first rodeo...but it also kind of is. I hope that regardless you guys enjoy! I'm gonna try and update this fic every week but I am a graduate student studying their master's so I'm going to try my best!

If there was anything that Yokozawa hated about his life, it would definitely be the fact that he was an omega in an alpha dominated society. When he was younger, being an omega wasn’t much of an issue prior to presenting. Of course, a simple blood test after birth determines your orientation but it’s not until you present during puberty that it really matters.

This is what Yokozawa hates so much.

Maybe he wouldn’t be so pressed about it if it wasn’t for the fact that he felt like he presented wrong. He doesn't feel like he should be an omega, subject to the heats and pheromones that wreck havoc on his body 3 times every year for a week straight. He feels like he should be on the opposite side of the spectrum: a stubborn alpha that doesn't have deal with the ‘cutesy’ omega crap.

It also doesn’t help that Yokozawa works in an office of nearly all alphas, minus a few omega's thrown into the mix. It wasn’t like working with alphas was horrible, of course. But when you’re one of the few omegas and you’re also unmated, that can pose a bit of a problem when it becomes time for your heat and suddenly your vanilla scent is wafting through the air and all them come running your way, hoping for a quick fuck. 

Yeah, that’s what Yokozawa hates the most. 

It’s not like Yokozawa is a prude in that regard. He has more than willingly shared his heats with desperate alphas before, but that was also when he was younger, and his maturity was more on the level of,  _ I need to scratch this itch  _ and not on the  _ I could become pregnant and I can’t afford that being sloppy.  _

But maybe his irritability about this subject is due to the fact that said  _ heat  _ is about to arrive in just a few short days and he has to wrap his head around the fact that he, most definitely, won’t be able to convince a certain other alpha to help him through it. 

In past years, Yokozawa had fantasized about having Takano help him through his heat, be the alpha that he needs to knot him and reassure him that their bodies aren’t presented wrong, and they’re exactly what they should be. 

However, a certain new omega has come into the mix and Yokozawa  _ knows  _ that he’s not gonna be able to convince Takano. Those thoughts are just a pipe dream now that he can use to get himself off at some point during his heat induced mind haze. 

The heat in the room feels like it’s been turned up a couple notches and Yokozawa gripes to himself about it as he loosens the collar on his shirt. His heat isn’t here yet. He’s not dumb enough to panic and immediately take this as a sign. He has a few days yet before the effects kick in. 

But the sign is definitely not unwelcome, since now he can officially tell Henmi he’ll need the next 7 days off to take care of this, “Henmi!” He yells, scaring the younger male to poke his head up from his paperwork and stare his way, “Do you think you can cover for the next week?” 

Henmi quickly nods his head, “Of course!’ 

Yokozawa doesn’t say any more, he just nods his way and goes back to reviewing the new proposal from Onodera. Onodera is the said omega that Yokozawa feels himself snarl at whenever he hears his name. He wishes he could say it was nothing personal, but it’s a fact that it was completely personal. 

Onodera was the one who took Takano away from him. Of course it was personal. But that doesn’t deter away the fact that he does fantastic work. His proposals hardly ever have a mistake and even Yokozawa can feel himself rendered impressed when he reads through them and stamps them as approved before sending them to his boss. 

This one is no different, Yokozawa can see that. And that’s just what pisses him off even more. 

Yokozawa is snapped out of his funk when he hears some noise from a few of the employees on his floor getting up to leave for the evening. He checks his watch and sighs when he sees it’s already half past six. He should leave, and head home for the evening. He’ll need to rest to get his body ready for the next week. 

But he also should get as much work done as he can. He can trust Henmi to do what he needs to but he also doesn’t want to leave him in a tight spot. 

As more people leave for the night, Yokozawa decides to cut his losses and head home as well. He begins to pack up his belongings and stuff his laptop and notebook into his bag just as a pair of footsteps come up behind him and a hand descends on his shoulder. 

“Have any plans for tonight?” 

The voice comes from none other than Kirishima, the editor and chief of  _ Japun.  _ Otherwise known as the new person who has found a way to weasel himself into Yokozawa’s life over a few drinks at an izakaya. 

“Why do you ask?” 

Kirishima laughs, “You’re going out with me tonight…let’s get some drinks.” 

“Can’t.” Yokozawa says. Alcohol and pre-heat symptoms don’t mix. In fact, it can even speed up the process of his heat arriving. He  _ doesn’t  _ want that. 

“And why can’t you? Don’t suppose you have an alpha to go back to at home now,” Kirishima snarls back. 

“It’s personal.” 

Kirishima stops his teasing and gives him a serious look, “You mean to tell me you don’t take heat suppressants?” 

“Don’t act like you know all about that,” Yokozawa says, shrugging off Kirishima’s hand and turning to face him. 

“Seriously? You’re working at an alpha dominated office and you’re not even controlling your heats? Isn’t that a bit ridiculous?” Kirishima questions, folding his arms over his chest. 

“That’s rich coming from an alpha who doesn’t have to take medicine to control their ruts. It’s only the omegas who are obligated to take suppressants and birth control, asshole.” 

Yokozawa hiked up the strap of his bag so it hung at his hip and went to leave with Kirishima stopped him, “You’re right. I misspoke!” 

Yokozawa had the urge to roll his eyes. 

“At least accompany me to dinner at the bar,” Kirishima asks. “Just don’t drink.” 

Figuring he’s not going to get out of this, he mutters a quick  _ fine  _ and follows Kirishima to the elevator, trying to not notice the smug smile taking place on Kirishima’s lips. 

Yokozawa arrives at his apartment sometime around 9. By all means, it’s not late and that’s probably because he finally convinced Kirishima that he needed to get home and rest while the fever under his skin grew hotter and hotter. 

Sorata greeted him at the door, waiting to be fed his can of food before they both retreated to bed for the night. Yokozawa smiled to his furry companion and then set the plate of wet food on the floor for him. He gave Sorata a few warm pats before retreating to the bathroom to take a cold shower. 

Cold showers didn’t do much, but they helped extinguish the heat under his skin for at least a few minutes. The excessive sweating will start next, followed by the insatiable horniness but he cringes at that thought. 

Exiting the shower, he heads right to his bed where he collapses onto the sheets and shuts his eyes. He needs to sleep, he knows his does. But yet a lingering feeling is taking residence in his head and he can’t wind down. 

So instead, he lays on the sheets and stares at the ceiling, until finally he succumbs to sleep. 

***

His heat is appearing, and it’s appearing fast. He was fine when he woke up, but now that he’s getting ready to go to work, it’s all hitting him like a truck and Yokozawa knows he can’t go in like this. His pheromones are going to be completely in the open and he’ll be liable for any alpha to come and wretch his legs apart in some half-hearted attempt to  _ claim  _ him before someone else does. 

He knows how society works. He knows how bad alphas can get when they’re around an omega in heat. He’d rather not experience that if he can help it. Getting gang-banged at his work is not on the top of his to do list any time soon. 

So Yokozawa calls in and apologizes to his boss as he explains the predicament he’s in. His boss of course waves it off and tells him that he needs to stay home. But that doesn’t help the pit in his stomach that forms out of the start of arousal and also the guilt that he’s left Henmi with so much work he was meant to finish up today. 

His mind slowly slips into its heat induced haze, and Yokozawa strips out of his work clothing and collapses onto his bed, fighting off the feeling of slick that’s pouring from him in a disgusting display of heat. 

His heat is here, and he’s once again going to have to fight this alone. 

Heats are notoriously worse when being taken care of alone at the hands of the omega. Heats are meant to be a time of breeding, bonding, and claiming. Omegas are supposed to be with an alpha who will come to their threshold and fuck them until they knot and breed them and the omega supplies them a baby. 

Of course the baby part is completely preventable, which Yokozawa is so  _ fucking  _ glad for. The regular and non-judgment based used of birth control and knotting condoms help prevent any unwanted slips. 

Which is why Yokozawa was okay with sharing heats with alphas at first. They have places omega’s can go when they’re about to enter heat. They’re a place where they can shack up for a week and request an alpha who will make them feel so much better than any toys could. 

But he doesn’t have the time, nor the courage to do that anymore. 

Although now he wishes he had, because he can tell this particular heat is going to be a lot, and an alpha would help him so much. 

His heat takes up most of his day. He’s not  _ fully  _ in heat yet. He knows that. But it’s starting and the puddle that’s taken place on his sheets and the constant erection he’s been trying to take care of is an indication that it’s coming. 

Yokozawa tries to take care of what he can with his hand, but when that stops working, he finds himself reaching for his box of toys under his bed. They help soothe the ache of the arousal but they don’t do enough to make him feel any better.

But he has no choice but to use them. 

Sometime after the first few hours, he passes out from exhaustion, and sleeps away as much as he can before his next wave hits and renders him a complete slave to his body. 

***

Yokozawa awakes to the sound of knocking on his front door. His brain is cloudy, and it takes a moment for him to decide what he even wants to do. When he stands, his legs wobble but he wills himself to walk to the door anyway just in case it’s an emergency. 

In his right mind, he would know that opening his door during a heat is the worst possible thing he can do. But in his clouded judgement, he did it anyway. And standing on the other side was none other than Kirishima, who was holding a bag of food in his hand and staring at him with wide brown eyes. 

“So…I didn’t see you at the office today and I assumed you were taking the day off from your heat but I didn’t expect you to be  _ in  _ heat.” 

Yokozawa had enough sense to roll his eyes, “Excuse me.” 

“I brought you food but…” 

Kirishima paused his words and Yokozawa felt his body break out in a new rush of arousal as he saw a flush creep into Kirishima’s cheeks. Was his heat sending this alpha into a rut? That would be new. 

Even when Takano visited him during heat, he never fell into a rut. He would sit with Yokozawa and give him water and food as he took care of himself. Not that sending an alpha into heat would be uncommon, just Yokozawa had never had it happen before. 

“How…how is your heat?” Kirishima suddenly asked, licking his lips a bit. 

“It’s a heat,” Yokozawa answered, his voice firm and monotone. 

“Would you like some help?” 

“Help?” Yokozawa asked. 

_ Was Kirishima really asking if he could help him through his heat?  _

Sober brained Yokozawa would probably call him an idiot and kick him out. But heat induced brain Yokozawa suddenly feels overwhelmed by the scent of alpha and his knees begin to buckle. He nearly falls but catches himself in an attempt to not look as desperate he is to have an alpha help him through it. 

So maybe that’s why he ends up on his back less than 15 minutes later with Kirishima fucking him with no abandon. It doesn’t hurt. Of course it doesn’t. He’s in heat. Kirishima fell into a rut. Their bodies are in sync. 

He feels nothing but blinding pleasure and his legs shake as struggles to hold them around Kirishima’s hips. He feels everything at once. His body is giving in and his back arches as he releases for a second time since they started. 

He’s officially in heat. And he’s succumbing fast. 

Yokozawa spends the next week in the arms of Kirishima, fighting off the arousal of his heat that makes him feel like his arousal is insatiable. It also doesn’t help that Kirishima’s rut seems strong and powerful and his arousal is just as bad. Between the both of them, they can’t get enough. 

It’s not until the 6th night when everything changes. Yokozawa can feel his heat leaving. He’s no longer as horny. His body has calmed down and now his slick is making him feel gross and sticky and he wants nothing more than to shower. But Kirishima has a bit more stamina inside of him, and they go for one more final round before they both settle back to normal. 

Yokozawa feels himself laying there, taking whatever Kirishima is giving him at this point just to end it all, when he feels the tug on his hole that makes him suddenly sit up. Just as he was about to push Kirishima away, and tell him  _ no, you can’t!  _ Kirishima pushes in deeply and his knot locks them in place, leaving a dull ache in Yokozawa’s lower back. 

“No!” Yokozawa exclaims, his brain finally pushing through his heat back into normal sense, “What the fuck? You can’t knot me!” 

Kirishima looks down at him and bites his lip sympathetically, “I really couldn’t help it? But it’ll be okay. Give it a few minutes and I’ll be free.” 

“That’s not what I’m talking about, dip shit!” Yokozawa exclaims, wriggling his hips to try and get free but it only create a sharp stabbing pain in his gut that makes his howl and stop. 

“Why is this so bad?” Kirishima asks. “It’s totally natural.” 

“Because I’m not on birth control!” Yokozawa exclaims. “You shouldn’t have knotted me because I don’t take birth control.” 

Kirishima’s eyes widened, “What?” 

“I never thought I’d need it, okay?” Yokozawa countered. “I don’t often share my heats with other alphas.” 

“Are you actually stupid?” Kirishima asks, “Fine. I’ll go get you Plan B after this.” 

Yokozawa turns his head towards his phone on his night stand and picks it up. The time reads 8 at night on a Sunday. No store will be open. 

“Nothing will be open.” 

“Then go tomorrow and get it.” 

Yokozawa feels Kirishima wriggle a bit and unlock their bodies. They separate long enough for Yokozawa to fall on his back and take a few staggering breaths to try and calm himself down. He knows it’s possible for him to have already begun the journey of conceiving now that Kirishima just knotted him, but it’s not unheard of for it to  _ not _ work that way and omegas be able to take Plan B up to 72 hours after a knot. 

He’ll just have to hope that his body can hold off until the morning when he can run to the store and pick some up. 

“Do you need anything?” Kirishima asks, standing up and dressing in the clothing he had thrown to the floor. 

“I’ll take some water,” Yokozawa says, burrowing under the blankets on the sheets that are damp and he knows he’ll have to change before he can sleep tonight. But his muscles are sore and his body is exhausted. 

Kirishima comes back with a glass of tap water and Yokozawa guzzles it down, realizing how thirsty he actually was. When he stands up from his bed, Kirishima is gone and so are all of his things. 

And for some reason, there is a pain and an ache in his chest when he realizes he just succumbed to his omega presentation and opened his legs for an alpha during heat. The shame sets in and the guilt forces itself under his skin. 

He doesn’t even know if he can face Kirishima ever again after this. 


	2. Chapter 2

A month passes since his heat and the end of the cycle for Emerald is beginning which means Yokozawa’s job is about to get more stressful for a bit while everything gets finished for printing. That means more meetings, more overtime, and more dealing with obnoxious authors who can’t finish their shit on time. 

But Yokozawa is tired. He’s exhausted actually. He has no energy and whenever he sits down, he finds himself nodding off. But none of that makes any sense. He’s been sleeping fine. The stress hasn’t started yet. His life is actually pretty normal. 

He’s just tired. 

And a little sick. His stomach has been off for a few days now. It’s nowhere near actually getting sick, but he finds himself feeling a bit off throughout the day, especially when he’s sitting in the lounge with the other workers trying to eat his lunch in peace. 

He decides that it’s from work. He’s been working himself too hard again and he’ll making himself ill. So he takes the time today to not work as hard, but also finish everything that he needs to. 

Yokozawa is putting the finishing touches on the final thing he’s looking at when some murmurs enter the crowd and he picks his head up to see everyone gathered around. They’re all whispering to each other, and he furrows his brows as he tries to decipher why they’re being so secretive around him. 

“Oi! Henmi!” 

Henmi turns from the mix and faces Yokozawa, his eyes a bit wide like he’d been a child caught stealing a cookie before dinner. He motions for Henmi to come over and he leaves the group to stride to Yokozawa’s desk. 

“What is everyone talking about?” Yokozawa asks. 

“Oh! You didn’t hear?” Henmi asks, genuine surprise in his voice. “Takano is going to be a father! He announced it earlier today. His mate just found out they’re expecting. Isn’t that exciting? We’re going to have a new baby at the company!” 

Bile rises slowly in the back of Yokozawa’s throat and he resists the urge to vomit everywhere as he swallows it back down and takes some breaths through his nose. Of course he should be happy. His best friend is having a child but why does it hurt so much to hear that? 

It just means that there is one more…now permanent…being standing between him and Takano. 

“Who is his mate?” Yokozawa asks, although he knows what the answer is going to be. 

“The newbie! Onodera! But apparently Takano said that Onodera got Isaka’s permission to work until he gives birth. So it shouldn’t do anything to Emerald’s cycle.” Henmi says. “I’m surprised that Isaka is so lenient about all of this. He never used to be. Maybe it’s because of him having his own last year.” 

Yokozawa remembers all of that. He also remembers how much of a shit show everything turned into when Isaka left on maternity leave until he had his son. Yokozawa winces when he thinks back to that. 

“Oh that’s good then,” Yokozawa answers. 

Henmi nods quickly and smiles, “We were all talking about getting them a congratulatory gift! Or throwing Onodera a baby shower. The guys from Emerald are all ecstatic and want to do a lot for them.” 

“Whatever you decide, let me know,” Yokozawa says, standing up from his desk. 

He needs air. He needs a smoke honestly. He opens his desk drawer and pulls out a lighter and his pack of cigarettes that he keeps in there and puts them into his pocket. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” He says to Henmi as he retreats towards the break room. 

As he pushes the door open, and pulls the cigarettes from his pocket, he hears a voice call to him and he stops in his tracks, “Hey, long time no see.” 

Kirishima was sat at the table in the middle, his legs kicked up in a relaxed position as he nibbled on something from a bento box on the table. He was the last person Yokozawa wanted to see right now. 

He’s managed to not see Kirishima since his heat. But he knew he luck would only hold out so far before he would be forced to confront him at some point. They work together…not directly but in passing. And he knew that they would have to speak to each other eventually about  _ something.  _

“You on lunch?” Yokozawa asks, reluctantly taking a seat across from him. 

Kirishima nods and looks down at his watch on his wrist, “Not for too much longer. Told my guys I would be back soon. Ijuuin-sensei missed his deadline again by a large margin and we’re all rushing to get everything done.” 

“At least he’s not as bad as Usami and Yoshikawa.” 

Kirishima shrugs and nods because everyone knows how bad they miss their deadlines every time. 

“How are you feeling?” Kirishima suddenly asks. “Haven’t seen you lately.” 

“Fine.” 

“Not knocked up?” 

Yokozawa chokes on air and sputters out a cough. Kirishima snickers and Yokozawa desperately wishes he could smack that smug look off from his face, “No.” 

“I’m just teasing.” 

“I know. Now stop.” 

“You’re not fun,” Kirishima laughs, taking a swig of his coffee. 

They sit in silence and Yokozawa lights up a cigarette and takes a few puffs from it to calm his nervous demeanor from hearing the news about earlier. 

“Did you hear that the newbie Emerald editor is knocked up?” Kirishima says. “And by Takano. Couldn’t believe it when I heard it.” 

“I heard it earlier,” Yokozawa mumbles, trying to forget it. 

“Ah…you’re not happy about it,” Kirishima presses. 

Yokozawa rolls his eyes and tries to pretend that he doesn’t hear him but he finds himself answering anyway, “I’m happy for them.” 

“But you’re not happy because Takano is the father,” Kirishima adds. 

Yokozawa shrugs and ignores his words. 

Of course he’s happy for Takano. It would be cold not to be excited for your friend to be having a child. But that doesn’t mean he can’t feel jealous or hurt that he’s not the one bearing the child instead for him. 

A few years ago, he dreamt of being the one to mate Takano and bear his children. He never particularly wanted to use his body like an omega and to have children, but he would easily have had Takano’s if he asked him to. 

But that’ll never happen now. He knows that. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt any less. 

“Your expression says it all,” Kirishima says. “But don’t worry. I’ll stop teasing now.” 

“Thanks.” 

Yokozawa feels like everything is awkward now. He doesn’t want to stay here and continue to force a conversation with Kirishima after everything that’s been said and done between them.

“Well, I should get going,” Kirishima says, standing up and gathering his things. “Are you busy after work?” 

Yokozawa finds himself answering honestly and shaking his head. 

“Perfect! Meet me by the elevators and we’ll go out to dinner. My treat.” 

Somehow, Yokozawa feels like it’s a mistake. But yet, he agrees anyway and finishes his cigarette. 

***

His sickness gets a lot worse over the rest of the week. At first, what starts as feeling like just a simple cold coming on, evidently is not just that. Yokozawa has gotten to the point where he’s been late to work twice, when he’s normally early, because his stomach has gotten so sick that he’s not been able to even get on the train to work. 

It also doesn’t help that work has been even more chaotic lately. Ever since the news that there was going to be a baby in the Emerald Division, it was like the entire building went up into flames. Not only were the other divisions treating Onodera like he was the most precious being in the building, but Emerald’s entire cycle fell apart not long after with all of the workers refusing to let Onodera have any stress. 

Which is how Yokozawa got into his predicament today. When he came into the office, he was under the impression that he would have two separate proposals sitting on his desk: one from Onodera and one from the baby-faced editor, Kisa. However, what he saw on his desk was one proposal from Kisa and a stack of paperwork from his boss. But nothing from Onodera. 

Yokozawa knew that he shouldn’t have been bothered by the lack of proposal. He understands that Onodera isn’t going to be the most reliable worker at this point in time, but he still expected him to meet his deadlines. He was one of the only editors in Emerald that actually did. But his already foul mood from his sudden sickness and now  _ this  _ didn’t make for a good combination. 

Yokozawa snapped his head up, threw his bag into his chair and groaned as he made the beeline for the elevator so he could go to Emerald and chew out Takano’s ass for allowing Onodera to miss his deadline for the proposal. Yokozawa  _ needs  _ it if Onodera’s author is even going to get any promotions this month. 

The elevator takes no time getting to the 4th floor and Yokozawa steps off from it, making a beeline for the Emerald desks. Just as he rounds the corner and is about to lay into them, he notices right away that the only people even there are Tori, Kisa, and Mino. Onodera and Takano aren’t even there. 

“Ah Yokozawa!” Kisa exclaimed as he turned to him, “Did you get my proposal? I set it on your desk this morning.” 

Yokozawa nodded, “Yes, I did but…where are Takano and Onodera?” 

Tori popped his head up now and answered, “Onodera had an appointment and Takano was seeing him to it. They’ll be back this afternoon.” 

“Ahh!” Kisa exclaimed picking his cell phone up and holding it out in front of him, “Ricchan just sent me this! Look! It’s the baby!” 

Yokozawa’s stomach began to turn as all three of them gathered around Kisa and looked at the image on his screen. It was a grainy black and white image with the unmistakable form of a small baby in the center. He felt sick, like he was going to spew all over the desk in front of him. He should be happy, but he can’t be knowing that that’s the baby of the man he loves and it’s currently being grown by another man…another omega. 

Yokozawa has never hated something more in his life. 

“Ricchan said that the doctor told him everything is fine! He’s bringing in the images when he comes in!” Kisa says, practically bouncing in his chair. 

“I’m sure Takano is gonna make all of us look at them,” Tori says with a grin as he goes back to his desk. 

“Oh!” Kisa says, turning back to Yokozawa, “Were you looking for something from them?” 

Yokozawa just shook his head and waved it off. He wasn’t going to worry about it right now. He needed to just go sit down and take a few minutes to breathe. It was quite overwhelming to see that the baby that was once just a ‘ _ did you hear?’  _ rumor was suddenly an actual being. 

“No, I’ll message Takano later about it.” 

He walked away, hoping his quickened pace didn’t give away how he actually was dealing with this news. 

Just as he got to the elevator, a hand on his shoulder stopped him from actually walking past the parting doors. He turned and came face to face with Kirishima, who was holding a disk in his hand, “Here are some final proofs for you. Was on my way to hand deliver them when I saw you coming and I took my chance.” 

“Oh thanks,” Yokozawa mumbled, his stomach suddenly turning worse. He should probably find a bathroom, but he didn’t want to be rude and cut Kirishima off. 

“You’re  _ really  _ pale,” Kirishima commented. “Do you need to go sit down? Or better yet, why don’t we leave and get you to a doctor.” 

Yokozawa was just about to say the words  _ I’m fine  _ when the room started spinning a bit and he felt himself needing to balance against the wall. He put his hand out and went to lean when he stumbled forward and was caught by Kirishima’s hands. 

***

“You need to take better care of yourself.” 

To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. After nearly passing out at Marukawa, Kirishima shoved Yokozawa into a taxi with Isaka-san’s permission to leave and forced him to an open clinic just a few minutes away. 

Kirishima was waiting for him in the lobby, not wanting to come into the room with him and invade his privacy, which Yokozawa commended. He knows how Kirishima can be but that genuinely made him feel better knowing Kirishima wasn’t going to hear about anything that might be wrong with him. 

“You’re overworked and stressed which is not making for a healthy combination. You need proper rest and a better diet,” The doctor continued, reading off from the chart in his hand. Yokozawa could tell just from the smell that the doctor was an alpha which didn’t help knowing he was already at a disadvantage being an omega. “I do want to perform one more test though just for an extra-precaution,” the doctor added. 

He walked over the cupboard and pulled out a cup with a lid and handed it to Yokozawa, “I’ll need you to collect a urine sample. The bathroom is right over here. Leave the cup in the bathroom and I’ll come out and get it when you’re done.” 

Feeling even more mortified that he had to do this, Yokozawa took hold of the cup being handed to him and walked to the bathroom, doing as he was asked. He went back to the room and sat with flushed cheeks as he waited for whatever the doctor was doing. 

However, the longer he waited and the longer he noticed that doctor wasn’t coming back in, the more he got concerned for whatever the doctor was doing. He felt like it had to be serious. Why was the doctor taking so long otherwise? It didn’t make any sense. 

Then the door opened and the doctor walked in. He stopped in front of Yokozawa on the exam table and said with a serious tone, “The test shows that you are pregnant.” 

Yokozawa shook his head, “No, there is no way I can be.” 

“Did you share your last heat with an Alpha?” The doctor asked. 

Yokozawa nodded, because he did. He shared it with Kirishima. 

“Did you take the proper precautions when partaking in a shared heat?” 

Yokozawa nodded his head, “Yeah…we…we didn’t exactly use anything during the actual event but afterwards, I took a Plan B pill that I got from the store.” 

The doctor just nodded, “I’d like to have you call my colleague and schedule an appointment with them. They are an omega certified OBGYN who will help you with any predicaments you are seeing with this sudden news. I have conducted the test three separate times to be sure and each time is coming back as positive for a pregnancy. I believe you should consult with the proper physician before you get much further along.” 

Before Yokozawa could really gather his thoughts, the doctor left the room and he was stuck sitting there, not sure what to even think. He knew that terminating the pregnancy is already not an option because in a society where everything is alpha dominated, omega’s asking for an abortion without the alpha being present to consent means they’ll be automatically denied. 

And well, Yokozawa could maybe get away with it considering he is perfectly aware of who the father of this child is, but he’ll be damned if he actually tells Kirishima anytime soon. He doesn’t want to tell him at all, if he’s being honest. But he knows that he has to because eventually, he’s going to start showing, his scent is going to change, and well…he’s going to have a baby. He can’t exactly keep that a secret. 

But it’s so much deeper than that and when Yokozawa thinks about the fact that he has an unborn fetus growing inside of him, he feels himself start to panic, his eyes well with tears, and his heart beat through his chest. 

Getting up, he knew he had to eventually confront what was happening head on. But today was not one of those days and he was ready to go back to his apartment and pretend just for a bit that none of this is actually happening to him. 

Yokozawa found his way back to the waiting room where Kirishima was sitting in one of the chairs where he has one leg over the other. 

“So what is the diagnosis?” Kirishima asks, genuine concern in his voice. 

Yokozawa swallows back the bit of bile that was rising in his throat, “Just stress and a bad diet. Doctor said to get some rest and eat a bit better.” 

Kirishima just nodded and smirked, “Guess that means I need to keep my eye on you more often then?” 

Yokozawa rolled his eyes and they walked out of the clinic together. 

Kirishima went back to the office but he insisted on dropping Yokozawa off at his apartment instead of letting him go back. Yokozawa had grumbled at first that he needed to grab his things but Kirishima said he would grab them and stop by after he clocked out that night. 

At his apartment, Yokozawa found it a lot harder to sit with his thoughts. He found himself laying on the couch, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he became increasingly distressed and frustrated at the news he had received. How was one supposed to properly react when you find out you’re pregnant? Especially when you never intended to become pregnant. 

This was purely something that was  _ never  _ supposed to happen and yet it did. 

To make matters worse, he got a call from Takano around dinner time. It was him telling Yokozawa all about his unborn child. What started as just Takano telling Yokozawa how excited he was to be with Onodera, ended with Takano literally gloating about how perfect his mate was and how beautiful their child was going to be. Yokozawa had to fight back tears the entire time, trying to ignore the increasingly painful ache in his chest as his heart split further. 

Kirishima did in fact stop by that evening with Yokozawa’s belongings from the office, but he didn’t stay long. He dropped off his bag and some convenience store dinner and then rushed back out, saying that he needed to get home. 

Yokozawa didn’t know why he was in such a hurry. In fact, he actually felt a bit like he wanted Kirishima to stay with him for a while. Maybe Yokozawa would grow the courage to tell him about their child, ask Kirishima what they should do. Maybe Kirishima would grant his wish and they would just end the entire ordeal, no one else would ever have to know this even happened. 

But when he showers not long after Kirishima leaves, he finds himself looking down at his stomach. Obviously there isn’t anything showing yet, even he knows that. But he can still feel and sense that small little being in there, under his skin. When he presses his palms against the area, it’s almost as if he can feel their presence just behind his touch. 

It leaves him a bit breathless, even more speechless.

He goes to bed that night feeling heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed what you have read so far, I would appreciate a comment, kudos, or a message on my tumblr @onoderaritsu!


End file.
